The Not So White Elephant
by skag trendy
Summary: The long awaited sequel to The Pantomime Horse. Set a few months later. John wasn’t quite finished punishing our intrepid boys for what was becoming known as ‘That Theatre Incident’. Dean now 20, Sam still 15 almost 16. There is a little bit of angst t


**The Not So White Elephant**

**Introducing... **

_**The long awaited sequel to The Pantomime Horse. Set a few months later.**_

_**John wasn't quite finished punishing our intrepid boys for what was becoming known as 'That Theatre Incident'.**_

_**Dean now 20, Sam still 15 almost 16.**_

_**There is a little bit of angst towards the end, and for that I hope you can forgive me.**_

"Ok boys! New assignment."

"Yeah?" Asked Dean, interest immediately piqued as always.

Sam, however, wasn't quite so sure and had what he could only describe as a distinctly _dodgy_ feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at his father's face but couldn't get a reading.

_Hmm_. Eyes narrowed, Sam found he had to resist the urge to drum his fingers thoughtfully on the kitchen table. Something was up with this one and his father wasn't letting on. In fact, as Sam again tried to stare closely at his Dad's face, he was sure of it. John was fighting a grin, but Dean's enthusiasm for the hunt was blinding him to what was really going on.

John brought out a beige folder. "Local Zoo. It's another poltergeist. One that takes a particular delight in playing some pretty nasty tricks on the zoo keepers."

Dean frowned as he leaned over the paperwork. "You mean pushing them in the dolphin pool, letting the snakes loose, that kinda thing?"

"Yeeaah….that kinda thing." And the way John said it had Sam eyeing him suspiciously yet again.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Thirty minutes later saw the Winchesters idly strolling through the grounds of the zoo, occasionally buffeted by other visitors. Dean started pulling stupid faces at the occupants of the orang-utan enclosure, and Sam couldn't help but remark on how his older brother had finally found his spiritual family.

Stopping to smirk a little, Sam nudged Dean with his elbow. "Dude, I think she likes you!" He squinted at the soft-eyed female orang as she peeled and sucked noisily on an orange. "Huh! She even has your table manners. You two are made for each other!" He casually strolled off, hands in jean pockets, as he threw another remark over his shoulder. "Just let me know when you've set a date for the wedding so I can hire a tux!"

Dean scowled. "Suck it up Sammy; we've yet to find Pet's Corner and with _your_ hair, I'm sure there's a goat or sheep that would take a liking to ya."

"Boys cut it out." Came their father's amused voice. "Just remember, this poltergeist might not have killed anyone yet, but that doesn't mean to say it won't. And zoo's can be pretty dangerous places so keep ya wits aboucha!"

"Yes sir!" His sons chorused, before shooting each other some pretty challenging glares.

After childishly sticking his tongue out at Sam, Dean got on with the hunt. "So the first attack was in the tarantula house." His eyebrows rose. "Nice. The keeper was checking the temperature readings when something swept through the building. She described it as a small whirlwind, and it knocked her off her feet. When she got up she was covered in…"He grimaced. "Let's just say the _residents_ of the house were getting real friendly with her." Dean shuddered a little and glanced around just in case a large furry spider with big teeth decided to jump him.

Sam found himself swamped by a group of school kids on a visit before he could catch up with his Dad and Dean.

"Could've been worse I guess." Sam remarked with another smirk. "Could've been RATS! Huh Dean?" The smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Could've been worse, could've been CLOWNS Sammy!" Dean growled in response. Sam had grown a couple of inches in the last month or so, and with it came an extra dose of what could only be called 'smartass' and it was starting to grate on Dean's nerves. Especially as he was almost as tall as Dean now, though something was definitely going on with his brother. In spite of the attitude, there was a vulnerability there that he just wasn't sure how to deal with.

John shook his head, opened his mouth to berate the boys, then shut it again. They'd learn soon enough!

"And the next attack took place in the penguin enclosure." Sam continued. "Keeper was attacked by flying fish." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. "_Dead_ flying fish."

"_Not_ everyone's favourite dish!" Dean finished on a rhyme and a chuckle.

"_Flying tonight!"_ Sam quoted his own variation from Carrying On Screaming in a pretty close imitation of Kenneth Williams.

"Dude I think I'm hooked!" countered Dean.

"I'm _not_ just gonna eat it for the halibut" Replied Sam.

"OK! Moving swiftly ON!" Announced their father, anxious to put a stop to the ridiculous fish puns. "The next time someone thought they saw it was at the on-site vet's pharmacy."

"See, that's what I don't get." Sam pondered aloud. "No one was attacked so what was it doing there?"

"I can answer that for ya kid!" Came a gravelly voice behind him.

John turned and smiled. "Hey Jimbo! Good to see ya again. How's the silverback? He doin' ok?"

"Oho he's doin' much better since you exorcised that demon outa him." The newcomer looked Sam and Dean up and down, "These here boys ya sons?"

"Yep. Boys this is Jimbo. As you just heard, this aint the first time I've helped this place out." Sam and Dean studied Jimbo curiously; he was shorter than John by about an inch, with a thick head of dark grey hair, and a handsome, kindly weather-beaten face that the boys instantly took a liking to. But their cautious inspection meant that they completely missed the sly wink John sent Jimbo's way.

"You exorcised a gorilla?" Dean suddenly gaped at his father with newfound respect. "Wow!"

"Knew _you'd _be impressed." Sam snarked out. "After all, your fiancée over in the orang-utan House is probably his half-sister!"

"Shaddup Sam!" Snapped Dean.

Jimbo raised an eyebrow at John as if to say _now I know why you brought them along!_

Sam grinned and turned to their new friend.

"So why the pharmacy? The reports ended there." Sam caught the sly smile on his dad's face which quickly disappeared behind a frown, and his eyes swivelled nervously between the two older men.

_Ok. Saw that. What's goin' on?_

Jimbo kept his face neutral as he dropped the first bomb. "A case and a half of industrial strength laxative went missing."

"Uh…" Now _Dean _was starting to feel distinctly nervous. "Wha…what kinda laxative?"

Still keeping a professional air Jimbo replied "land mammal laxative."

Sam shuffled closer to his older brother without even knowing it. "Sooooo….where dya think it's headin' next?"

John broke out into a slow, broad grin, "Elephant house."

Dean gaped. "Oh shit!"

Sam's right eye gave a nervous twitch. "I think that's the idea Dean." He ground out.

Both boys slowly turned to their father, anger oozing from every pore of their bodies.

John couldn't help but roar with laughter, before clapping them both on the back.

"Get to it sons. Go make me proud." He chortled again. "And, er, don't forget ya shovels now!"

Jimbo and John set off across the grounds intent on grabbing some coffee and a long chinwag. Two sets of angry young eyes tracked them.

"I think we just got screwed." Sam finally said after a long silence.

"Yup." Dean answered tightly. "And somehow I don't think that's all!"

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"Well, she doesn't look so bad." Dean gazed kindly at the elephant kept behind the enclosure fence. The plaque fixed to the main gate bore the legend 'Daisy'. "Hey beautiful. Wanna go for a drink? Maybe a movie?" Dean smarmed with his most charming grin.

Sam snorted. "Not if she's got any sense."

Dean glared at his little brother with faux annoyance. "Come on Sammy. How hard can it be? She's so cute!"

And Sam would come to remember those famous words for many years. The boys climbed over the fence to face their latest challenge.

"Dean wa..."

_Splat!_

Followed by a _thud_ as Dean hit the ground.

" tchout..." Sam's voice trailed off and he winced, wrinkling his nose at the smell. He smothered a grin at the disgusted look on his brother's face.

Dean, fighting free of the... he refused to acknowledge what he was swimming in...finally got to his feet with as much dignity as a loud body-fart could allow. He paused and gave a heartfelt sigh at his own suffering. Rolling his shoulders in a way vaguely reminiscent of his father, Dean stiffened his spine, held his head high...and was rewarded with another _squelch_!

Sam nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, that's gonna take some serious gargling with a toilet duck huh?"

"Ffuufffoff Sam!"

"Hey! Is it my fault she likes you prince charming?!"

Dean managed to clear his mouth and got past the first syllable. "fu..." before he got splattered again.

_That damn elephant's aiming for me!_

A sudden violent gust of wind howled round the enclosure, followed by Dean being shoved forwards by an unseen force, landing back in the...well, he still didn't want to think about it.

Sam really made the mistake of grinning this time, because as he opened his mouth to recite the banishing ritual...

"splhgdsgdsjdj..." And Sam went face down to join his brother.

The elephant's arsenal didn't end there however, and there was a series of rapid splatter-thuds above Sam's head as _something _hit the wall, followed by a loud trumpeting. Sam didn't dare open his eyes just yet in case the backsplash blinded him. Hell, opening his mouth had been bad enough.

_How hard can it be? Guess Dean's got the message now._

Daisy snorted and trumpeted again, causing Sam to cover his ears. He felt the ground shake as the enormous pachyderm thundered by, and when he managed to get back on his feet heard more sickening splattering noises. Sam, wiping _something_ from his mouth, glanced over fearfully; the wall at the far end of the enclosure was decorated in an interesting shade of _elephant crap _and Dean was just grinning...

_Grinning?_

"I like elephants Sammy. They're cool." Dean watched Daisy with a fond smile. "She's got quite the temper huh?"

Sam felt his own temper being sorely tested as he ran to the other side of the enclosure and started the ritual again, but was interrupted by his brother.

"_Nelly the elephant packed her trunk and said good bye to the jungle_..."

Sam stared in wide eye disbelief. "Dean!" He hissed. "What the hell are ya doin'? Serenading her?"

"Just tryin' a be friendly Sammy. _Off she went with a trump..."_

"Dean! Are you _high_?" Sam was shouting angrily by now, which just served to annoy the already nervous elephant, and she slowly turned his way.

__

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

John and Jimbo were on their second cup of coffee by the time the boys were inside the enclosure, and their conversation trailed from one subject to the next.

"So how're the grandkids?"

"Growin' up too damn fast; they're both in school now!"

They were briefly interrupted by some panicked trumpeting and someone, possibly Dean, started swearing. John and Jimbo sat there listening for a moment, their heads cocked to the side, then carried on talking, merely raising their voices whenever the shouts, trumpets, and on one occasion a weird bubbling noise just became too loud to ignore.

"This to do with that theatre incident you told me about?"

"Yup."

"So you still aint forgiven them for what they did?"

"Oh I've forgiven them, just thought I'd teach 'em a lesson they won't forget!" John grinned.

"What's that?"

"Never disobey their father."

Another pause and they had to chuckle when they heard Dean singing a nursery rhyme, followed by Sam yelling at him.

"Your boys learn fast! They've only been in there a couple minutes and they already have Daisy on the run."

John quirked a smile and listened to the sound of pounding feet for another long moment, then shook his head. "I'd say it's the other way round."

The two men grinned at each other and calmly sipped their coffee.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Sam gulped and stared into Daisy's eyes. If he didn't know better he could swear the damn thing had begun stalking him, and he backed away. The idea of an elephant trying to stalk should have been funny, it really should. But it wasn't, Sam quickly decided. He carried on backing away until his knees hit the low slung guard rail that allowed visitors to pet the elephants at feeding time, though right this minute Sam had the nasty idea that _he_ was about to become the star of the next show.

"_Nelly the elephant packed her trunk..."_

Sam watched in amazement as the elephant turned again to face his brother, who carried on smiling at her. Daisy stared for a long calculating moment, then curled her trunk affectionately around Dean's waist, the snout rubbing at the back of his head lovingly.

Dean grinned. "Aw, you're just a big ol' softy aintcha girl!" When he reached out to gently stroke her between the eyes Daisy appeared to..._swoon_. It was the only way Sam could describe it, though he wasn't complaining; at least the damn thing wasn't concentrating on _him_ anymore.

Sam's sigh of relief didn't last long however, as the tail started to rise, and his face sagged, knowing what was coming. He almost heard the words in his head when he realised that he was once _again_ in the crosshairs. Back pressed against the fence, Sam had nowhere to go so he faced the music, resigned to his fate of death by elephant squad.

_Tail fully raised..._

_Ready, aim..._

_And...__**fire!**_

Sam's eyes widened yet again and he barely had time to react before what seemed like a ton of elephant excrement was heading his way. He just managed to turn but was thrown forward, body slamming into the fence, his back now covered in warm..._mud. _

_It's just mud. Nothing else. Nothing worse than mud._

_Just...very warm fresh-out-of-the-elephant mud._

Sam slid to the ground, groaning at his newly acquired aches and pains, though truth be told his pride was the real injured party.

_Please God? What did I do...?_

He had a few seconds to reflect that he would likely spend the rest of his life in therapy, before rolling to the side and getting to his feet with renewed purpose.

_This bitch was going __**down!**_

Daisy gently set Dean free and, as Sam watched in amazement, appeared to _flutter her eyelashes at him._

_That's just unnatural!_

But it told Sam what he needed to know.

The poltergeist was controlling Daisy, it had to be. The thought that the elephant's behaviour might be normal was just too unnerving, not the mention how it had taken a liking to his brother. But that was ok. Weird, but ok. Sam could handle that. And when he banished the damn thing he would have an exhaustive amount of blackmail material against Dean.

Fantastic.

"Dean?" Sam called softly. "Keep her attention on you. Make sure she's distracted, ok?"

Dena frowned. "How?"

Sam gestured wildly. "I don't know...what do you normally do when you take a girl on a date?"

Dean's eyes narrowed with disgust. "_I'm pretty sure that's illegal Sam!"_

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah and why am I surprised you'd think of that, slut! And for the record unless you get a step ladder that's a physical impossibility." Huffing in annoyance he added "just keep talking to her and I'll start the ritual..._again!_"

So Sam, in what was quite possibly the weirdest hunt he'd experienced to date, began the banishing, whilst his brother..._and he didn't think he'd ever forget the scene_...talked sweet nothings into the rather large ears of his latest girlfriend. The somewhat hysterical thought did pass through Sam's mind that Dean's ape fiancé might be a bit miffed about it, and made a mental note to have some flowers sent. Maybe he'd get a special discount with the greeting card, once the flower shop attendant picked themselves up from the floor and stopped laughing:

_My darling Orang,_

_It was just a job. I was young and needed the money...she meant nothing to me..._

Sam was just slightly aware that maybe he was losing his mind. But in spite of it all, he finally came to the end of the ritual.

A soft breeze wafted through the enclosure but it quickly became an angry maelstrom, and a loud screeching, damn close to ear busting level howled around until it eventually died away.

Leaving Sam and Dean facing an extremely confused and angry Daisy. Who was still suffering the effects of a laxative-spiked diet. Her ears flattened, her trunk lowered and her eyes bore a menace the boys would never forget.

"Ok time to go." Dean called out. "It was nice to meet ya; we'll have to do this again sometime. " He added feebly "I'll call ya?" A light grimace and Dean was legging it to the guardrail, his brother following on closely. They could feel the ground shaking as Daisy took off after them, but fell clumsily over the high fence, slumping with relief when the elephant came to a skidding halt.

"Well, that was different." Dean announced a little shakily.

"Yeah." Sam was about to add something sarcastic but it was quickly lost when a loud angry noise came from behind them. Both boys slowly glanced at each other with dread, then turned to find themselves on the ass-end of...

_Squelchsplatterthud..._followed by some muffled groans. The boys flinched, elephant crap once again dripping from their chins.

Dean snorted in disgust.

Oh yeah, mesh fencing. They'd have to remember _that_ one.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Jimbo was busy checking over the paperwork for the recent delivery of bananas when two Crap Monsters trudged into his office. Sparing them an amused glance he went back to his papers, until one of them stepped forward, damn near quivering with anger and indignation.

"_Where is he?"_ It spluttered, wet mud flying across the room.

Jimbo tried his hardest to keep a straight face but it wasn't easy. "Your father? He passed through here not five minutes ago laughin' his ass off. You guys put on quite the show!" He wasn't sure who was who, seeing as they both more or less the same height, but the other one took a pace forward – _squelch_ - to join his brother. "Not that we saw much, but the sound effects were amazing. You two ever thought of workin' in theatre? Oh no, that's right. Ya daddy won't let you anywhere near one." He gave off a strange snuffling noise as he tried harder to hold in his mirth.

The two shit piles appeared to glance at one another a little sheepishly.

"_Wasn't our fault the damn zipper broke._" One of them sulked out, possibly Dean.

"_...couldn't see where we were goin' in that damn horse costume..." _mumbled the other one. Definitely Sam.

Jimbo held his hands up, palms out. "Hey, I'm not here to judge," he grinned, "just to laugh at your expense." He jerked his head in the direction of the yard out back. "Your Dad's out there talking to one of the keepers. I should hurry. Don't wanna keep 'im waitin'"

The Mud People shuffled from the room like extras from an episode of Dr Who, leaving brown, evil smelling puddles on the floor of the office. Jimbo had to admit to himself, as he grabbed the mop and started cleaning, it'd been worth it. He finally let loose his laughter when he heard the boys muttering to each other.

"Dean?"

"Uhuh?"

"We stink. Badly."

"Uhuh."

"There's no way Dad's gonna let us in the car like this."

"Uhuh."

"Dean? What's gonna happen now?"

Dean had his suspicions, which were soon confirmed as they rounded the corner of the building into the yard. John Winchester stood there grinning from ear to ear at the sight of his filthy sons, then he started laughing. Hard.

"Ok. We're covered in elephant crap, and you've had your fun." Dean muttered. "Can we just go now?"

As the boys made a move towards the parking lot, John suddenly produced a rather powerful looking water cannon. Sam glanced at his brother fearfully.

"Not so fast boys." And John looked just a little _too_ eager to try it out.

Crapped-on Dean turned to Crapped-on Sam and shrugged. "You wanted to know..."

And both boys were suddenly drenched in a freezing blast of cold water. Sam gasped and tried to back away but his father advanced on him, whereas Dean just stood there resignedly, occasionally turning in a circle to let the water wash his back. He raised an eyebrow at his little brother who was scowling angrily and still trying to escape.

"Just go with it Sammy. We aint leaving 'til we're clean so just suck it up kiddo."

"Suck it up? Dean, this water's fucking _freezin'_ man!" Sam exclaimed and choked as his open mouth caught another icy blast. After coughing and choking a little more he clearly hadn't learned his lesson "I swear my balls are either gonna climb back up or drop off!"

His father aimed the hose at his mouth once more. "If you want me to use soap on that mouth of yours just keep right on cussin'." John announced casually, as if he wasn't busy hosing his muddy children down in the middle of a very public place.

Sam scowled but wisely remained quiet as he followed Dean's lead by turning on the spot, shivering miserably. But he had to admit that it felt good to finally get rid of the awful weight as the crap slid off his body. He supposed he should have been grateful they hadn't been ordered to strip off then and there...oh shit. _Dad's got that look in his eye again!_

"Ok." John turned off the hose once he was satisfied the boys were free of elephant shit, then threw a couple of towels at them. "Get those clothes off. I don't want water marks all over the leather seats." He grinned innocently at their horrified expressions. "Don't look so worried; I'll turn my back, and you got fresh clothes waiting in the Impala."

Dean shrugged again. He didn't care; he had a great physique and knew it. In fact as he stripped off his shirt he earned a few cat calls and whistles from a group of teenage school girls that were trooping by, so he took a bow and gave them one of his sexiest smiles. Even the teacher blushed and smiled shyly.

And _he_ had to be in his late sixties. Dean's eyes widened and he immediately reached for his towel, hiding his naked torso from the elderly man's eyes.

Sam waited until the mob of girls had marched passed and disappeared out of sight before quickly wrapping his towel round his waist, and with a bit of contortion and some considerable grumbling managed to strip his jeans off from underneath. He drew the line at his shirt however until they got to the car. Glancing at his father's back he could _swear_ John was laughing silently. The bastard.

"Are we ready boys?" John turned slightly, waiting.

"_Yes sir._" Their voices suggested they were suitable chastised and pissed off, so John led the way to the parking lot, saluting to Jimbo as they left.

"Had a great time and thanks for the coffee!"

Jimbo waved back and grinned at the furious looks he got from the boys. "Y'all come back now, ya hear?"

Sam practically bared his teeth at the guy for that and made a vow never to visit the zoo ever again. In fact from now on he refused to be involved in _any_ hunts that included animals and their _toiletry_. As that old Hollywood saying went: Never work with animals. Or children.

_You guys think __**you**__ got problems? Try being a hunter. I'd swap places any day of the damn week!_

A few minutes later the Winchesters were settled in the Impala, John catching the occasional scowls from his youngest son in the review mirror. But he wasn't a total bastard and when he caught sight of the odd shiver he turned the heating on full, directing the vents to the back seat.

"You boys hungry?" John's question was met with suspicion as the boys wondered what was in store for them next.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Maybe."

John just smiled and carried on driving. "Good. I'm starved."

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

When the car pulled up in a quiet street, John turned and watched his sleeping sons fondly. They'd had a hell of a day, and he had to admit they'd done a good job. But that wasn't the reason for the night he had planned. John reached over and gently shook Sam's shoulder. Sleepy eyes blinked up at him in confusion.

"Where are we?"

Dean jolted awake on hearing his brother's voice, his gaze immediately alert as it swept round the car, finally alighting on his father. "Dad?"

"Weeelll.." John drawled out, noting the wariness with satisfaction. Then he gave them a slow genuine smile. "It wouldn't be a proper birthday celebration without a family outing to the zoo, a water fight..." he swept a hand out dramatically to reveal their destination "...and an evening in the local pizza parlour...now would it?"

Sam just stared at him as though he'd grown two heads. "Huh?"

"Happy birthday Sammy." John spoke softly. "I thought after a normal day you'd like a slice of..._abnormal. _For us anyway._"_

Sam blinked again then turned to stare at his brother, who was gazing at him with a knowing smile.

"You forgot your own birthday, didn't you kiddo?" said Dean as he felt his heart break a little at that. Sam never forgot his brother's birthday, or their father's. Come to that, though Sam didn't even remember her he never forgot their mother's birthday either.

"I..." Sam shook his head and dropped his gaze. "I just didn't think it was important. That's all."

John broke the awkward silence that followed by getting out the car and opening Sam's door with a flourish. "You thought wrong kid." Then held out his hand.

Sam blinked back tears and took it, then felt himself overwhelmed in a big hug from his father. Dean watched with a soft smile as the shock died away and Sam finally felt able to wrap his arms round their Dad. He didn't even feel embarrassed when the hug stretched into minutes.

John ended the embrace and stepped back. "Anything you boys want, you order it." He spread his arms wide. "This is _your_ night Sammy. It's not every day you turn sixteen so make the most of it." He smiled almost sadly. "Life's too short not to take some time out to smell the roses."

Sam just didn't know what to say but his brother soon made up for it.

"Ok, garlic flat bread with tomato and mozzarella, followed by a large, and I mean _large _meat feast pizza..."

"Uh Dean? Maybe you wanna wait 'til we're seated and let the waiter take your order." John suggested with a big satisfied grin on his face.

Dean sighed. "Yeah you're right." He clamped an arm round Sam's shoulders, virtually dragging him into the pizza house, which he noted to his pleasure was a _genuine_ _Italian_ pizza house. "Come on birthday boy, and maybe if you behave yaself I'll persuade Dad to buy you a beer!"

"You're _on!_"

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Dean sniggered as the waiter took their order and headed back to the bar. Sam was only sixteen and a few sips of beer had him giggling.

"Dean that's not nice," though after what happened at the zoo Sam's complaint was only half-hearted.

"Hey! Ya snooze ya lose."

"He was in the bathroom, Dean."

His big brother chuckled. "Exactly. He thinks he got one over on us...hurhurhur!"

Sam smothered a snigger when he saw their father making his way back to their table.

"So, you ordered yet?" John sat down, subtly noting Sam's struggle. Inwardly, he smiled. Whatever Dean had lined up for him tonight John would go along with it. For their sake.

"Yeah Dad." Dean smiled a little too innocently which was a dead giveaway.

John inwardly sighed and took something out of his pocket with a small smile. "Here. I know we don't talk about..." He paused, then just handed over a small, flat rectangular package. "If you wanna know, if you have any questions...I'm all ears son."

Sam stared at the present more than a little worried. It obviously meant a lot to his father, and Dean too, judging by the look on his face. Gently fingering the wrapping, he glanced at John.

"Is there something I need to know?"

John gave a slight shake of his head. "No son. It's all there."

And suddenly Sam was tearing the paper off and he was staring at the photograph; Sam just didn't know what to say.

Mary and John were holding a young Dean and a tiny Sam in their arms as they gazed happily into the camera. The frame wasn't expensive though some considerable thought had gone into it. The feelings hit Sam full force and though his heart broke, he all at once felt peace and love. Once again blinking back tears Sam nodded slowly in understanding, staring at the photo.

John and Dean watched him silently, knowing just how much Sam had missed out on and regretting every single day they'd kept silent.

John leaned forward and grasped Sam's shoulder, staring into his eyes intently. "I meant what I said. _Anything_ you want to know."

"Thanks Dad. You have no idea what that means." Sam sniffed.

Dean placed something else on the table. It was another small wrapped package.

Sam picked it up with a small smile and started to unwrap it. A black box emerged and when he opened it he found an equally black leather wrist band. It matched the one on Dean's arm. Knowing his brother as he did, Sam turned it inside out and soon spotted the Latin inscription.

It simply translated as _brother._

Sam lifted his chin to gaze at his family and realised something for the first time. Truly realised it.

He was loved.

_God what's wrong with me? How come I never saw it before? It was always there I just never noticed it!_

A warm hand gently covered his and Sam shifted his gaze to his father.

"I've learned from my mistakes. I may not always be able to say it in the years to come, Sam. But know that I love you kiddo. Always have, always will."

Dean said nothing but a half-smile emerged and Sam was reminded that Dean was still hurting too. Always would be.

But there had been wounds in Dean's eyes that Sam hadn't noticed until tonight. Hadn't noticed until they began to fade. Right about the time when Sam smiled at him.

Then the waiter arrived with the pizzas, and the fun began again.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"_Jesus...Christ...get...get...getmethedamnwaternow!"_

Dean and Sam sat back, bellies contentedly full and satisfied that their Dad would never dick with them again. Jalapeño peppers on an already hot pizza would warn _anyone_ off from messing with these two boys again...

Wouldn't it?

__

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**Author's notes:**_

I do so apologize. It was supposed to be humour and nothing else and it progressed into...I'm not sure what.

In spite of my transgressions please tell me that you found it a _bit_ funny?

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


End file.
